Do Not Go Gentle Into That Good Night
by CloudXLightning
Summary: Leia tahu suatu hari nanti dia akan kehilangan Han, tapi tetap saja... Untuk event #MengheningkanCipta


_Judul diambil dari puisi Do not go gentle into that good night karya Dylan Thomas_

 _Star wars bukan punya saya, suer deh_

* * *

 _Do not go gentle into that good night,_  
 _Old age should burn and rave at close of day;_  
 _Rage, rage against the dying of the light._

Ini bukan pertama kalinya Leia menunggu dalam cemas, berharap dan berdoa akan keselamatan para prajurit yang bertarung di luar sana. Untuk keselamatan satu pria yang pada awalnya dia kira hanya sebuah gangguan. Untuk keselamatan pria yang perlahan-lahan mengisi relung hatinya.

Han Solo.

* * *

Dari semenjak mereka pertama kali bertemu, Han selalu membuatnya kesal. Mereka sama-sama keras kepala, tidak ada yang mau mengalah. Leia tidak suka dengan sifat Han yang terlalu santai, sementara Han mengatakan kepada Leia bahwa dia terlalu serius. Leia membenci Han yang meninggalkan mereka sebelum pertarungan untuk menghentikan Death Star. Dia mengatakan kepada Luke jika Han menentukan sendiri jalan hidupnya, bukan orang lain.

Namun dalam hati Leia kecewa karena itu jalan yang dipilih oleh Han.

Tapi kemudian Millennium Falcon kembali, dan Leia bisa mendengar seringai Han saat dia memerintahkan Luke untuk segera menghancurkan Death Star.

Penilaiannya tentang Han Solo ternyata benar.

Luke selalu menjadi penengah setiap kali Leia dan Han bertengkar. Tapi semakin lama, Luke tidak menjadi penengah lagi. Sebab ayolah, siapa yang punya waktu untuk menjadi penengah debat yang mulai tidak masuk akal? Han dan Leia selalu mengubah semua hal menjadi sebuah debat. Bahkan jadwal tidur saja bisa menjadi bahan debat yang alot.

Tiga jam.

Bagaimana mereka bisa mendebatkan mengenai jadwal tidur selama tiga jam? Kenapa mereka tidak menggunakan waktu yang mereka habiskan untuk debat itu untuk tidur?

Awalnya para Rebellion merasa segan setiap kali melihat atau mendengar Han dan Leia berdebat, tapi seiring dengan waktu, debat antara Han dan Leia sudah menjadi bagian dari rutinitas mereka sehari-hari. Yang ada malah aneh kalau mereka tidak berdebat.

Leia tahu alasan Han untuk pergi memang masuk akal, Jabba The Hutt sedang memburu Han Solo. Tapi ada bagian dalam dirinya yang mengatakan Han tidak perlu pergi untuk menyelesaikan masalahnya dengan Jabba.

Dia berusaha meredam bagian tersebut saat dia mendengar kabar kalau Han Solo tidak ada lagi.

Tunggu, Millennium Falcon dan Chewbacca masih disini.

Leia tidak tahu mana yang lebih mengerikan, Han pergi dengan Millennium Falcon dan Chewbacca atau Han pergi tanpa keduanya.

Mungkin Leia harus mulai terbiasa dengan melihat kepergian Han, pria itu selalu pergi setiap saat.

"Tuan Putri Leia, Komandan Skywalker tidak dapat dihubungi." Kata seorang prajurit.

Leia menggeram marah. Jika Han yang membujuk Luke untuk mematikan alat komunikasi mereka sehingga mereka bisa pergi dan melakukan... apa pun yang dilakukan dua orang pria di planet semacam ini, dia akan memukul Han.

Semua orang mulai panik. Bukan hal yang biasa bagi Luke itu hilang komunikasi selama ini (Han sudah sering, jadi Leia tidak panik lagi). Ketika dia hendak mengirim tim untuk mencari Luke dan Han, badai salju semakin parah. Mereka harus menunggu hingga esok pagi.

Chewbacca menggeram sedih, Leia menatapnya dengan iba sebelum akhirnya membiarkan Chewbacca untuk memeluknya.

Leia tahu bagaimana rasanya menunggu dalam cemas dan merasa tidak berdaya.

Matahari akhirnya muncul, Leia yang tidak bisa tidur langsung berlari ke ruang komando dan memerintahkan para pilot untuk segera bersiap-siap untuk misi menemukan Luke dan Han. Selesai membuat pengumuman, secara otomatis tubuh Leia berjalan menuju ke hanggar. Disana dia melihat beberap pilot tengah bersiap-siap. Apa seharusnya mereka sarapan dulu? Bagaimana jika mereka terlalu lapar untuk mengendalikan pesawat?

Kalau begitu dia harus berada didalam salah satu pesawat. Dia memang bukan pilot yang handal seperti Luke atau Han, tapi setidaknya dia bisa menerbangkan pesawat.

Salah satu pilot menahan Leia yang hendak naik ke salah satu pesawat.

"Kami akan membawa pulang mereka, Tuan Putri. Anda lebih dibutuhkan disini dibandingkan terbang tanpa tujuan di langit." Pilot itu tersenyum lembut.

Mau tidak mau Leia mengangguk. Pilot itu benar, tidak ada gunanya Leia ikut terbang dengan mereka. "Tolong temukan mereka."

Setelah menunggu selama tiga jam, akhirnya tim kembali dengan Luke dan Han. Kondisi Luke penuh dengan luka dan dia nyaris beku.

"Setidaknya sekarang aku ada alasan untuk kembali ke sini." Kata Han yang berusaha menahan sakit.

Leia memukul rahang Han setelah dua dokter membawa Luke untuk diobati.

"Hei, kenapa kau malah memukulku?!" Tanya Han kaget.

"Itu karena kau tidak membawa alat komunikasimu, bodoh!" Jawab Leia kesal. Dia tidak menunggu jawaban atau reaksi dari Han.

Itu adalah pertama kalinya Leia menunggu kepulangan Han dalam cemas. Sebab dia tahu, kalau dirinya sudah memiliki perasaan kepada pria itu.

Dan Leia mengungkapkan perasaannya kepada Han sebelum pria itu dibekukan menggunakan carbonite.

Oke, rencananya untuk menolong Han memang tidak sempurna. Dia putus asa, oke? Dia tahu kalau Luke akan membantunya, tapi tetap saja hal itu tidak membuatnya tenang. Menjadi tawanan itu tidak enak.

Setelah mereka berhasil kabur dari Jabba, Luke pergi untuk latihan, Han kembali menggodanya seperti biasa. Seolah-olah dirinya tidak baru saja dicairkan kembali setelah menghabiskan waktu menjadi hiasan dari carbonite di tempat Jabba.

"Jadi, apa kita akan membicarakan tentang perasaan kita masing-masing atau kau akan berpura-pura bahwa kau tidak menolongku dari Jabba karena kau memiliki perasaan kepadaku yang juga memiliki perasaan kepadamu?" Han menaikkan satu alis dan seringai menyebalkan itu menghiasi wajah tampanya.

Leia memilih untuk menghapus seringai menyebalkan itu menggunakan bibirnya.

"Setelah semua ini selesai," bisik Leia saat matahari pagi menyinari punggung Han yang masih tidur pulas di sebelahnya. "kita akan membicarakan semuanya, oke?"

"Hmmm." Kata Han setengah sadar.

Leia berusaha menahan senyumnya, namun tidak berhasil.

* * *

 _Though wise men at their end know dark is right,  
Because their words had forked no lightning they  
Do not go gentle into that good night._

Leia sudah sering melihat Han pergi, begitu pula sebaliknya. Mereka berdua selalu pergi sebab mereka memiliki tugas dan kewajiban masing-masing yang terkadang mengharuskan mereka untuk berpisah.

Biasanya hanya jangka waktu mereka terpisah sudah ditentukan. Terkadang jangka waktu tersebut tepat, tidak jarang juga mereka menghabiskan waktu lebih lama dari yang semula direncanakan. Dan jika waktu mereka terpisah lebih sebentar dari yang diperkirakan, mereka menghargainya dengan sangat teliti.

Saat Ben Solo-Organa lahir, Leia dan Han berusaha dengan sekuat tenaga supaya mereka tidak lagi harus pergi meninggalkan keluarga mereka. Cukup sulit untuk dilakukan, namun mereka berhasil.

Seharusnya Leia tidak terkejut saat mengetahui kalau anaknya juga memiliki Force. Dirinya dan Han meminta tolong kepada Luke untuk membimbing Ben.

Dengan senang hati Luke melakukannya.

Namun ketika mereka mendapat kabar dari Luke bahwa dirinya gagal membimbing Ben, Leia tidak tahu berapa lama dirinya dan Han akan berpisah.

Sebab perpisahan kali ini tidak direncanakan.

* * *

 _Good men, the last wave by, crying how bright_  
 _Their frail deeds might have danced in a green bay,_  
 _Rage, rage against the dying of the light._

Ini bukan pertama kalinya Leia menahan napas saat melihat Millennium Falcon mendarat, berharap dengan cemas untuk keselamatan pria yang ia cintai. Dan jika semesta menghendaki, juga keselamatan anaknya.

Sayangnya, ini pertama kalinya Leia tidak melihat Han Solo turun dari Millennium Falcon.

Dan yang pasti bukan untuk yang terakhir kali...

Ketika Leia hanya melihat Chewbacca dan Rey yang turun dari Millennium Falcon, dia mengira kalau Han masih berada di dalam pesawat tersebut. Dia mengira kalau Han tidak sanggup menyampaikan kabar buruk mengenai anak mereka.

Namun dia melihat wajah Rey yang sedih dan terluka serta penuh penyesalan.

Saat itulah dia tahu kalau Han Solo tidak ada di dalam Millennium Falcon.

Chewie tiba-tiba memeluknya dengan sangat erat dari samping sampai-sampai tubuh Leia yang sudah lemah dan tua ini nyaris terjatuh.

Saat itulah dia sadar kalau Han Solo tidak akan kembali lagi kepadanya.

Leia menatap Rey yang berdiri beberapa langkah di depannya sebelum akhirnya melepaskan pelukan Chewie dan memeluk Rey.

Chewie memeluk mereka berdua.

 _Wild men who caught and sang the sun in flight,_  
 _And learn, too late, they grieved it on its way,_  
 _Do not go gentle into that good night._

* * *

 _Grave men, near death, who see with blinding sight_  
 _Blind eyes could blaze like meteors and be gay,_  
 _Rage, rage against the dying of the light._

Hari sudah malam, namun masih banyak orang yang masih terbangun. Setidaknya mereka sudah selesai mengucapkan bela sungkawa kepada Leia.

Leia tidak sadar kemana tubuhnya membawa dirinya berjalan. Matanya terbuka namun semuanya terlihat kabur dan tidak jelas. Samar-samar Leia mencium bau obat-obatan, kemudian bau oli, besi yang sedang dilas, keringat. Terlalu banyak namun disaat yang bersamaan semua tidak berarti apa-apa bagi Leia.

Hingga angin malam menyentuh pipinya, dan udara segara memenuhi indera penciumannya.

Leia terkesiap saat dia melihat dimana dirinya berada sekarang.

Di depan Millennium Falcon.

Dia berharap kalau ini hanya lelucon Han, terkadang pria itu memang keterlaluan.

Meski dia sudah mendengar cerita dari Rey, Leia tetap berharap.

Berharap kalau...

Kalau suaminya masih hidup dan berhasil menyelamatkan anak mereka.

Leia berjalan masuk ke dalam pesawat tersebut. Tidak banyak perubahan. Padahal dia pikir Plutt akan mengutak-atik pesawat ini. Nampaknya nama Han Solo masih disegani di galaksi.

Leia duduk di kursi ko-pilot, berharap Han akan muncul dan duduk di kursi pilot. Dengan seringai menyebalkannya dan tatapan lembutnya. Kemudian Ben memeluknya dari belakang dan Luke akan mengatakan kepadanya kalau semua ini hanya mimpi buruk.

Leia menunggu.

Sebentar lagi.

Dia akan terbangun dari mimpi buruk ini.

Kenapa dia belum bangun juga?

Kenapa tidak ada orang yang datang?

Tidak ada suara apa-apa di dalam Falcon, dari luar Falcon.

Leia benar-benar sendiri.

Dia seperti berada di dalam peti mati yang terbuat dari besi.

Leia tidak sadar kapan dia mulai menangis, yang dia tahu adalah dia sudah menangis. Dia merasakan air matanya masuk ke dalam mulutnya. Dengan tangan gemetar dia menyentuh pipinya yang basah. Saat dia melihat jemarinya yang basah, tangis yang semula sunyi berubah menjadi keras.

Lorong-lorong Millennium Falcon dipenuhi dengan tangisan Leia Organa.

Leia tidak tahu berapa lama dia menangis. Dia menangis hingga suaranya serak, dengan harapan beban dipundaknya bisa berkurang.

Dengan harapan kekosongan dihatinya ini bisa terisi kembali.

Leia tahu hal itu tidak akan mungkin terjadi. Hanya ada tiga orang yang bisa mengisi hatinya yang kosong.

Satu orang telah tiada, satu lagi membutuhkan pertolongan, dan satu lagi tidak mau bertemu dengannya.

Leia menarik napas dalam-dalam kemudian melepaskannya dengan perlahan-lahan, begitu terus hingga pikirannya kembali jernih. Atau setidaknya mendekati jernih.

"Aku akan menyelamatkan anak kita, Han." Kata Leia kepada besi-besi Falcon yang masih kokoh meski sudah dimakan usia.

"Aku akan membawa Ben pulang ke rumah," Leia berbisik kepada kegelapan malam.

Leia kembali menangis hingga dia tertidur di Millennium Falcon.

Ketika dia terbangun, matahari sudah muncul di horizon. Membelah langit malam yang keabu-abuan dengan warna merah kekuningan.

Leia menghapus bukti kalau dia baru saja menangis semalaman dari wajahnya.

Para Resistance memang baru saja memenangkan pertempuran ini, namun perang belum usai.

Leia menatap ruangan pilot Millennium Falcon untuk yang terakhir kalinya. "Sampai jumpa, Han."

Itu adalah terakhir kalinya Leia Organa keluar dari Millennium Falcon.

 _And you, my father, there on the sad height,_  
 _Curse, bless, me now with your fierce tears, I pray._  
 _Do not go gentle into that good night._  
 _Rage, rage against the dying of the light._

* * *

 _Oke, karena Han enggak ada makamny, jadi saia memilih Leia untuk pergi ke Falcon, rasany itu lebih masuk akal dibandingkan Leia nangis di pinggir danau yang antah berantah. Plus Leia dan Rey needs more hugs, okay? I'm sure Chewie gives the best hugs in the galaxy!_

 _Ugh, semoga ini memenuhi kriteria  
_


End file.
